Cheaters Never Prosper and Bad Guys Sometimes Win
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Just a small one I made up awhile ago. Sam found love in an unexpected place. DracoxOc


**I do not own Harry Potter. Only Sam.**

As I walked down the hall to the Gryffindor common room, I heard a strange sound. I pushed my shoulder-length black hair behind my ear as my blue eyes scanned the area, a tad frightened.

"I wish my boyfriend Harry was here. He makes me feel so safe." I thought as I rounded the corner.

As I wished for Harry to be with me he was, but only he wasn't with ME. As I turned the corner, I saw Harry snogging another girl. I gasped as I saw that the other girl was my best friend, Ginny. They looked my way. They probably heard me, so I stepped out.

Warm tears ran down my face and my hand was up to my mouth. Harry and Ginny both looked shocked to see me. As Harry started to step towards me, I stepped back, mumbling under my breathe.

"Sam! Its not what it looks like...I swear!" Harry said.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like, Potter. I HATE YOU!" I yeld, the tears burning my eyes.

I took off in a sprint, not knowing where I was going, just away from him. My vision started to blur so I stopped running and leaned up against a wall, sliding down until I was sitting on the floor. I cried. I sat there and cried. I don't know for how long but I did.

After a while I heard footsteps coming my way. When I looked up, I saw Draco Malfoy. He looked down at me, probably surprised that I would be alone, crying, and with no Harry Potter around.

"So, wheres Potter, Connors?" He asked, sneering.

"Probably off snogging Ginny." I replied, hate in my voice.

Malfoy smirked and put his hand out. I looked up questioningly as he replied

"Its nice to meet a Gryffindor who hates Potter." I nodded and took his hand as he pulled me up.

Of course being clumsy me, I tripped. I fell forward and he caught me only inches away from his face. I blushed as he smirked. He started to lean forward but stopped as he saw that I look frightened. He sighed and put me upright and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I blurted out, not fully knowing why.

As he turned around I threw my arms around him and kissed him. I could tell he was shocked at first but he relaxed and put his hands on my waist. He smirked into the kiss and pushed me up against a wall, deepening the kiss. It was passionate and not cold, as I suspected it to be. His lips burned mine, like nothing I've ever felt before, not even from Harry.

I closed my eyes as he started to kiss my neck, biting it on occasion. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips and I felt him smirk. He kissed me on my lips again, rougher than the first kiss, but still full of passion.

When we broke apart, I was blushing like crazy. We must have looked like something because our hair was messed up, our clothes were wrinkled, and I had a few bite marks on my neck.

Draco smirked and said, "Sam, will you go out with me?"

I put on a thoughtful look and smiled.

"Of course." He smiled and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was time for dinner, so we fixed our appearance. We walked to the great hall hand in hand but before we entered, I looked a bit nervous.

"Whats wrong, love?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't know where to sit now. All my friends are in Gryffindor but so is Potter and your in Slytherine." I said, looking down.

"Come sit with us at the Slytherine table tonight. I'm sure Potter will try to apalogize to you or lie to Weasley and Granger about what happened." I nodded and replied,

"Okay but I'm talking to the others first." Draco nodded and opened the door, letting me through.

As I walked through to the table I saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny. I walked over and sat by Hermione. Harry and Ginny looked at me, guilt in their eyes.

"I'm eating at the Slytherine table today." I said, receiving many shocked looks.

"Why would you sit over there?" Fred and George asked.

"Well, my boyfriends over at that table." They looked from me to Harry, confused.

"Harry didn't tell you? Well, I broke up with him. I caught him snogging another girl earlier today.

"Who?" Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George asked, shocked that Harry would do such a thing.

"Ginny" I stated simply. Again, shocked looks.

"So whose your new boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Someone nice, sweet, caring, compassionate, and someone who hates the same things I do."

"Give us a name will ya?" George asked. "Draco Malfoy" I said, standing up swiftly and walking over to the Slytherine table. Many eyes stared at me as I sat with him or rather he pulled me onto his lap.

The rest of the night was actually fun. I watched as Ginny and Harry weren't talked to and were scolded, I watched as Draco argued with his friends about potions, and I watched Draco yell at Pansy Parkinson for yelling at me. All and all, it was a good night.


End file.
